It's Over
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: "Jika aku kekasih yang payah… aku minta maaf. Lee Sungjong? Aku masih kekasihmu 'kan?"


Fanfic

Rated K+ (Love, Hurt. **BrokenMyungJong.** MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~)

It's Over

.

"Jongie? Kenapa aku merasa belakangan ini kau sering menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Myungsoo padaku dengan mata tajamnya yang, entah kenapa, tampak begitu polos sore ini.

Aku mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan dan melihat tatapan itu.

Kumiringkan kepalaku ke samping "Hyung merasa aku menyembunyikan apa?"

"Entahlah…" Ia mendekat dan menaruh kepalanya ke pundakku. Aku sempat terkejut. Myungsoo tak pernah bersikap begini sebelumnya. Ini pasti karena ia memikirkanku belakangan ini, dan mungkin… juga memikirkan perubahan sifatku padanya.

"Kau tahu aku masih ingin bersamamu Lee Sungjong…" Bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

Saat ini juga dadaku diselimuti perih. Perkataannya barusan. Apa mungkin ia tahu? Ya Tuhan… kenapa aku tega dengannya?

…

Aku bangun dan mengerjap membuka mata. Kepalaku miring di pundak Myungsoo. Semalaman aku pulas di sampingnya.

Ia memintaku menginap dan menemaninya dengan alasan sudah lama aku tidak menginap di sini dan ada film yang ingin ia lihat bersamaku. Kami menghabiskan malam dengan nonton film.

Jika diingat, memang sudah lumayan lama aku tidak datang menemuinya.

Sayangnya, aku punya alasan untuk itu…

.

.

Aku pulang lebih awal dari tempat Myungsoo karena handphone-ku terus saja berdering.

Sesuatu dalam diriku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu miris tiap kali kutatap layar ponsel ini. Tak ada lagi foto Myungsoo sebagai wallpaper di sana, kotak masuk kosong, panggilan masuk pun kosong, 50% foto di galeri kupindah ke notebook, aku bahkan tak memberi nama pada kontak Myungsoo.

Rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Myungsoo berulang kali mengambil fotonya sendiri lewat kamera handphone-ku, kemudian menjadikannya wallpaper, tapi sehabis pulang dari tempatnya, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lain. Menghapus fotonya, menghapus riwayat panggilan darinya, menghapus semua pesan darinya…

Lalu, untuk kesekian kalinya sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Hallo?" Jawabku segera.

"Kau kemana saja Jongie?"

"Maaf hyung…" Aku mengatur nafas.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu malam ini. Kau keberatan?"

"Mmm…" Aku gigit bibir.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak kok. Hyung datanglah… aku tunggu." Terdengar suara tawa renyah-nya di sana sebelum ia menutup telepon. Dadaku bergemuruh keras. Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat rumah Myungsoo yang kian jauh.

.

Entah bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini.

Kim Myungsoo adalah kekasihku sejak lebih dari setahun lalu. Kupikir selama itu aku menyayanginya. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sebuah fakta bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya mengaguminya

Ia lelaki paling tampan yang pernah kutemui bahkan hingga detik ini.

Dan mungkin itulah alasan aku mengaguminya. Ya. Dia tampan. Baik juga, meski kadang agak plin-plan.

Tetapi akhirnya sebuah hubungan tak akan bertahan lama jika kau sudah sampai pada saat di mana kau menyadari bahwa kau tak sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya.

Bukan aku bermaksud mengatakan hubungan kami tidak berlangsung lama. Satu tahun itu terbilang cukup lama untuk aku memberikan segalanya pada Myungsoo.

Hingga lambat-laun aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kenyataan bahwa aku tak menginginkannya lagi. Terdengar egois mungkin. Tapi hanya itu yang kurasakan.

Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Sebuah hubungan tak akan berjalan baik jika kau sudah menyadari bahwa perasaanmu hanyalah sekedar kagum yang bisa luntur.

Aku berada dalam perasaan yang benar-benar dilema selama beberapa minggu. Dan sayangnya Myungsoo terlampau sibuk untuk hanya sekedar bertanya 'kenapa'.

Sebab itulah seminggu setelahnya aku menghindarinya. Namun siapa sangka kemarin ia justru mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu membuatku merasa bersalah.

 _"_ _Jongie? Kenapa aku merasa belakangan ini kau sering menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"_

Dan…

 _"_ _Kau tahu aku masih ingin bersamamu Lee Sungjong…"_

Bagaimana kukatakan pada Myungsoo bahwa aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?

Dan bagaimana kukatakan bahwa aku tak lagi ingin bersamanya?

Ditambah ketika kemarin-kemarin aku berada dalam keadaan perasaan yang benar-benar terpuruk, seseorang yang lain justru datang dengan sebuah senyuman begitu teduh.

Lelaki itu tak setampan Myungsoo, tetapi ia mampu menggetarkan sesuatu dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang melampaui rasa kagum.

Dan sejak saat itu ia selalu ada untukku. Sementara Myungsoo kian sibuk saja.

Baru saja kemarin lusa, aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa sebaiknya aku meninggalkan Myungsoo dan memutuskan untuk menerima kedatangan lelaki itu. Namun kemarin Myungsoo justru mengatakan masih ingin bersamaku.

.

.

"Sungjongie?"

Aku mendongak pada suara yang belakangan begitu akrab itu.

"Hyung?" Aku tersenyum melihat senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau di luar. Dingin lho…" Ia segera mengganti rautnya menjadi cemberut sambil duduk di sampingku.

Lihat betapa ia membuat dadaku menjadi hangat. "Aku cuma ingin cari udara segar."

"Kenapa? Apa di dalam membosankan? Atau ada yang membebani pikiranmu?"

"Kenapa hyung tanya begitu?"

"Biasanya kalau sudah cari udara segar 'kan ada alasannya."

Aku diam memperhatikannya. Ia dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dan terkadang aku merasa ia lebih memahami diriku dibanding diriku sendiri.

"Aku memikirkan Myungsoo." Ucapku jujur.

Ia lantas menoleh, menatapku sambil mengedipkan mata seolah tak percaya, dan bibir kecilnya sedikit melongo. "Mwoo… Jongie…"

"Wae hyung?"

"Aku cemburu." Ia tertawa.

"Eh? Ahh mian!"

"Aigo sakit sekali." Ia menyentuh dadanya, lalu membenamkan wajah pada pangkuannya sendiri.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Hyung… aku tak bermaksud~" Aku meraih kedua bahunya, mencoba menarik tubuhnya kembali.

"Aigoo Sungjongie telah membuat dadaku begitu sakit." Rengeknya keras-keras.

"Ayolah hyung…" Kataku sambil terus saja tertawa.

Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan justru bercanda ketika mengatakan dirinya cemburu. Aku tahu ia tengah mencoba menghiburku, dan sepertinya ia berhasil.

Ia tahu aku memiliki Myungsoo, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa aku ingin lepas darinya. Dan ia telah berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan berada di sampingku, baik sebelum maupun sesudah aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Myungsoo.

Kami tidak pacaran. Tetapi sudah saling mengakui bahwa kami mencintai satu sama lain.

"Baik!" Akhirnya ia mendongak, lalu menatapku. "Aku tak akan cemburu lagi, asal katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Ia tersenyum.

"Mmm…" Aku mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aigoo…" Ia mulai menyentuh dadanya lagi.

Aku tertawa. "Iya…Iya… Aku mencintaimu ,hyung~"

Ia menoleh. Menarik nafas sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Menatapku lama kemudian berbisik: "Katakan lagi.."

Aku menatap matanya bergantian. Matanya yang bulat dan bening. Lalu mengatakan dengan yakin; "Ne~ Aku mencintaimu, Hoya-hyung."

.

.

Hoya-hyung menginap di rumahku malam itu. Dan setelah itu, kami menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama. Meski terus di dalam rumah, tetapi benar-benar seru. Kami membuat sarapan bersama. Memainkan semua permainan yang telah kusimpan di sudut ruangan. Bermain PlayStation. Hingga memainkan game online. Dan kembali membuat makan siang bersama.

Aku terus saja dibuatnya tertawa. Ia menceritakan tentang teman-teman sekantornya, tentang bos-nya yang cerewet namun mudah dikelabui.

Hingga hari mulai sore dan Hoya-hyung mengatakan ia ingin keluar untuk membeli makan malam untuk kami.

Ia memakai jaketku. Aku sempat heran melihat jaket yang bagiku sangat lucu jika kupakai, justru terlihat keren jika dipakainya.

"Kenapa?" Ia mematung melihat ekspresiku.

Aku menggeleng. "Hyung keren!"

"Kupikir aku akan kelihatan lucu. Apa aku perlu melakukan aegyo?"

"Tidak tidak!" Aku tertawa, lalu kubalik kedua bahunya. "Cepat berangkat, cepat kembali. Dan belikan aku Lemon Candy. Oke?"

Hoya-hyung menurut saat aku mendorong punggungnya menuju pintu. "Lemon Candy ya? Kubelikan sebanyak kau mau asal itu menjadi tiket menginap malam ini."

"Lagi?"

"Lusa aku harus lembur. Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Ayolah~" Ia berhenti dan berbalik padaku tepat di depan pintu keluar.

"Tapi…" Aku teringat pada handphone-ku yang telah kumatikan seharian ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Myungsoo?" Tebakan Hoya-hyung tepat sasaran. Dan aku mengangguk begitu saja. Membuat suasana di antara kami menjadi kikuk.

Hoya-hyung diam memperhatikanku. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku tahu ia tak pernah memaksaku untuk meninggalkan Myungsoo. Ia bahkan mengatakan akan mengalah jika aku berubah pikiran. Ia bilang semuanya terserah padaku.

"Baiklah… Aku akan pulang setelah makan malam. Oke?" Ia mengelus rambutku, kemudian berbalik.

"Hyung!" Aku segera menangkap lengan bajunya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, aku melangkah dan memeluknya. "Menginap saja."

"Eh? Sungguh? Tak apa? Maksudku, aku tak keberatan kau menemui Myungsoo kok."

Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "Aku sudah bilang aku akan berpisah darinya. Aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu. Dan aku sudah yakin. Kupikir seharusnya aku tak membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi ,hyung."

Ia diam. Lalu tanpa kusangka ia mendekapku. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di atas bahuku. Mengecup puncak kepalaku singkat. Lalu menyusup mendekat ke telingaku. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya serak.

.

.

Hampir pukul enam.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghidupkan handphone untuk menghubungi Hoya-hyung. Aku khawatir padanya. Jam segini harusnya ia sudah kembali jika hanya membeli makan malam dan mampir di super market untuk membeli permen.

Begitu handphone menyala, aku mengabaikan pesan-pesan yang mulai masuk dan langsung mengetik nomor kontak Hoya-hyung.

Sebuah nada tunggu. Aku menggigit kuku.

"Aku terjebak macet." Tiba-tiba saja suara Hoya-hyung terdengar di antara latar suara berisik klakson.

Aku terkejut, namun rasa lega langsung menggantikannya.

"Ya ampun… hyung aku khawatir." Dan tawa cerianya langsung terdengar di seberang sana.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya Sungjongie.."

"Iya.. kabari aku terus hyung?"

"Sejak tadi aku mencoba menelfonmu lho."

"Mmm, maaf. Aku aktifkan terus handphone-ku mulai sekarang."

"Baiklah. Kau nonton tv saja dulu. Jangan keluar rumah~"

"Iyaa~"

.

Setelah aku menutup telefon. Aku mendapati 8 pesan masuk di layar. Saat kubuka, aku melihat deretan pesan masuk dari satu nomor yang sama. Nomor kontak Myungsoo.

Aku tak yakin akan membacanya. Tapi akhirnya kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus kuat. Aku harus menghadapi apapun keadaannya. Dan kuyakinkan bahwa keputusanku sudah bulat. Akan kutanggung semua ini meski aku juga akan mendapat rasa sakit.

Aku mengetuk layar untuk membuak pesan pertama.

 _"_ _Aku mencoba menghubungimu…"_

Aku diam setelah membacanya… lalu melanjutkan pesan kedua…

 _"_ _Apa aku mengganggu… ?"_

Pesan ketiga:

 _"_ _Aku menunggu tiga jam tapi nomermu belum aktif juga. Apa aku bersalah atas sesuatu?"_

Pesan keempat:

 _"_ _Jongie?"_

Lalu pesan kelima dikirim tepat dua menit setelah pesan sebelumnya.

Berbunyi; _"Aku sedang menangis memikirkanmu."_

Aku membekap mulutku. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan sudut mataku mulai panas. Jariku mulai gemetar membaca pesan berikutnya.

 _"_ _Jika aku kekasih yang payah… aku minta maaf. Lee Sungjong? Aku masih kekasihmu 'kan?"_

Air mataku meleleh turun tanpa permisi. Isakanku pecah. Dan semakin keras saja tak peduli seberapa kuat aku menekan telapak tangan untuk membekap mulutku.

Aku bertumpu pada lengan sofa sebelum terduduk di sana.

 _"_ _Kau sedang apa?"_ Itu pesan yang selanjutnya kubaca.

 _"_ _Jika kau sedang tertawa, aku ingin tertawa bersamamu."_

Air mataku kian banyak saja. Aku mengingat seharian ini aku terus tertawa dengan Hoya-hyung.

Mungkin aku sudah terlalu banyak tertawa. Hingga aku harus membayarnya saat ini.

.

Hoya-hyung mengirim pesan yang mengatakan ia sudah terbebas dari macet dan akan segera sampai. Aku melirik jam. Pukul tujuh lebih. Mungkin sudah hampir satu jam, tapi beruntung aku belum lapar.

Bel pintu berbunyi.

Aku melirik cermin untuk memastikan mataku tidak sembab. Kuputuskan untuk menceritakan besok saja tentang Myungsoo pada Hoya-hyung. Ia habis terjebak macet, maka aku tak ingin menyambut kedatangannya dengan curhat sedihku.

Aku memutar kunci, kemudian membuka pintu di hadapanku.

"Hoya- …"

Sepasang mata mendongak tajam padaku.

"Myungsoo-hyung?" Hatiku mencelos.

"Jongie?"

Aku mematung. Menahan nafas menatap sosok Myungsoo di depanku. Tak pernah terpikir ia akan datang ke sini.

"Hyung, kau…?" Aku melihat bekas air mata di pelupuknya. Ya Tuhan, ia habis menangis. Aku telah membuat Kim Myungsoo menangis.

"Namaku bukan Hoya." Suaranya gemetar. "Siapa Hoya ,Jongie? Siapa dia?"

"Hyung.. aku.. mm, masuklah dulu." Aku membenarkan posisiku.

Myungsoo menggeleng. Aku mendapat kesan ia tengah menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Ia memeluk lengannya sendiri. Apa ia sudah makan hari ini? Ia tampak sedikit bingung.

Mengapa sekarang aku melihatnya sebagai sosok lelaki yang rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja?

Apa aku telah benar-benar menyakiti hatinya?

"Katakan saja jika kau sudah ingin mengakhiri semuanya dariku." Ia mengatakan itu tanpa menatapku, menandakan ia sama sekali tak siap.

Ya Tuhan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tiba-tiba hatiku sakit sekali.

"Lee Jongie…" Panggilnya sambil menghela nafas yang tersendat. "Jika aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dan kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menegurku, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong kau jangan mengakhiri hubungan kita secara sepihak seperti ini. Rasanya separuh tubuhku terpotong dan lenyap jika kau menghilang begitu saja." Ia tersenyum getir.

Air mataku membasahi hingga rahang. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk menyakiti hati Myungsoo. Tak pernah terpikir olehku ia akan begitu kehilangan jika kutinggalkan dirinya.

Kupikir hanya aku yang akan menanggung sakitnya dari perpisahan yang kurencanakan. Tapi aku salah.

Aku susah-payah menelan ludah. Kutahan diriku agar tak sesenggukan di hadapannya.

Lampu mobil di kejauhan membuatku menoleh. Myungsoo mau tak mau menyadarinya dan ikut menoleh ke belakang.

Mobil Hoya-hyung mendekat ke pekarangan. Ia mematikan mesin. Namun tak segera turun. Ia sadar ada seorang lelaki di depan pintu rumahku. Dan tak perlu kukatakan, Hoya-hyung tahu bahwa lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam ini adalah Kim Myungsoo. Kekasihku yang sering kuceritakan padanya.

Myungsoo kembali menoleh padaku.

"Ia akan kemari? Ia akan bersamamu?"

"Hyung..?"

"Dia Hoya?"

Kepalaku mulai pening. Aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan membingungkan. "Maafkan aku…"

"Jadi hubungan kita akan berakhir? Jadi ini akhirnya?"

Jantungku menabuh keras. Ucapan itu menggema di gendang telingaku. Aku tahu, aku akan dihantui suara itu. Serta rasa bersalah ini.

Aku menunduk. "Iya hyung… maaf." Jawabku, air mataku tumpah dan aku pun terisak.

Kim Myungsoo menarik nafas yang terdengar berat. Ia menangis.

"Lee Sungjong. Jangan merasa bersalah. Jangan minta maaf… Kau tak bersalah atas apa pun. Ini keputusanmu. Dan aku yakin kau punya alasan."

"Tapi… Myungsoo-hyung, ini bukan karena Hoya-hyung. Ia sama sekali tak ada kaitannya. Bukan karena dia aku ingin berpisah darimu. Ini keputusan yang sudah kupikirkan jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengannya."

Aku mendongak, dan mendapati Myungsoo tengah mendengarkanku. Lalu ia tersenyum di antara linangan air matanya. Dagu lancipnya semakin kentara, menandakan ia tengah mengatupkan gigi-giginya sembari menunjukkan senyuman ini.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku janji tak akan melakukan ini lagi… selamat malam Sungjong?"

Myungsoo berbalik, masih tersenyum, juga masih dengan air matanya.

Ia akan beranjak menjauh. Pulang. Dan aku tak bisa menangkap lengan bajunya lagi. Aku tak menemukan alasan untuk itu.

Aku merosot jatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Terisak dalam dekapan telapak tanganku sekali lagi.

Aku hanya merasa bersalah.

Suara pintu mobil terdengar keras. Hoya-hyung berlari ke arahku. Dan detik berikutnya aku merasakan dekapannya yang dingin.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menyakitinya hyung… Aku tak tahu aku akan menyakiti perasaannya."

Lelaki yang mendekapku ini diam. Ia mungkin sedang berpikir.

"Kau mau aku mengejarnya untukmu?"

Hoya-hyung, masih saja baik padaku di saat seperti ini. Ia selalu mementingkan perasaanku di banding perasaannya sendiri. Mana mungkin seseorang menawarkan diri untuk mengejar mantan kekasih orang yang dicintainya?

Jadi aku menggeleng.

Aku mendongak dan memeluknya. Memeluknya erat.

Hoya-hyung…dia orang yang, aku tahu bahwa, aku mencintainya.

End.

.

.

X'DD Apa ada yang ragu bahwa saya ini seorang MyungJong Shipper?

Tenang saja. Saya masih seorang BlackLemon~ ('_')9 !

Hoya itu keren! Itu saja! Dan Sungjong paling dekat dengannya anyway :'v

Daripada galau ayo kita dengerin Nothing's Over :D


End file.
